U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,533,615Sep. 10, 1996Carim et al.5,786,592Jul. 28, 1998Hok6,560,470B1May 6, 2003Pologe6,615,064B1Sep. 2, 2003Aldrich6,647,279B2Nov. 11, 2003Pologe